


Give me a D-A-I-C-H-I!!!

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Suga is sexy!, Suga will be the death of Daichi XD, cheerleader Suga!, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga will be the death of Daichi... Someday... But for now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a D-A-I-C-H-I!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collaboration with @altanoix in tumblr ( http://altonaix.tumblr.com/ )... So thanks to her I got this great idea.. :)
> 
> This is a gift for her for allowing me to write this fic base on her art. Check out her tumblr! It's really awesome!
> 
> Disclaimer: The arts used in the middle of the fic is NOT MINE. Credits goes to the rightful owner which is altanoix.
> 
> Oh and just for fun?? Listen to OMI's Cheerleader while reading this fic.. :D

**********************************

When Daichi entered the gym he was not expecting THIS. Definitely not even in his wildest dreams.

What THIS is Daichi talking about?

When Daichi came inside the gym expecting his teammates working hard and improving their techiniques and gameplays even without supervision (Coach Ukai had an important appointment and Takeda-sensei had something to do & had ask the 2 managers for their help) , he was proven wrong. OH SO WRONG.

The shouting or noises he heard earlier outside were not shouts you will normally hear when playing volleyball. The difference is the cat-calling and the so many clapping of hands.

Why is it so hard for his teammates to behave when he is gone for only a moment? Why?

Daichi was greeted of the sight of his teammates, ALL (even Tsukishima and the reliable Ennoshita) sitting on the floor clapping and cheering someone in front of them.

And that someone is the reason for Daichi's almost heart attack.

A certain ash-blond angel is standing in the middle of the team. Doing poses that SHOULD BE ILLEGAL. And the thing that certain ash-blond angel is wearing IS ILLEGAL!

'Where the hell did Suga even got that uniform??!!' Daichi thought and he can feel his blush creeping on his face at the suggestive scene in front of him.

Suga is wearing, for pete's sake!, a dark blue pleated skirt, same color as their jersey shorts with the orange and white color lining the waist band, & that is wayyyy too short. His milky smooth thighs exposed to the world and is accentuated by their knee support. And is he only wearing boxer briefs under??!! Daichi can feel his blood boiling, not from anger. And it's going up and down. If you know what I mean. ;)

Suga's upper uniform also matches his skirt. It was the same as the jersey Karasuno uses when playing games except that it was sleeveless and was cut in half with Suga's smooth and flat stomach being shown. He was also wearing orange wristbands while holding orange pompoms and doing some poses and a few cheers. In the middle of the shirt is the number 1 with a line under it. A symbol for the captain position.

Daichi questions himself what it would feel like to have his calloused fingers running and feeling that flat stomach and smooth thighs and after that dangerous wandering of his mind, he slap himself mentally and willed his blush to go the fuck down so he can scold his waywayrd teammates.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??!!" He boomed loudly making the others jump even when seating.

He was about to make his way towards the source of all the commotion when Noya beat him to it.

"DAICHI-SAN! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS A GREAT IDEA! RIGHT RYUU??" "HELL YEAH!"

That got Daichi distracted. I mean the paper blocking Daichi's face got him distracted. He grab the paper to read its contents with Suga's voice in the background.

"Daichi? I think it's a great idea. Our team needs more motivation and encouragement. But I thought it should be tried out first so I joined in. It's a good idea right?" Suga said and you cam just hear the mirth and laugh in his oh so innocent voice.

Written in the paper is this:

"KARASUNO BOYS VOLLEYBALL TEAM CURRENTLY RECRUITING CHEERLEADER!

If interested please fill out the form, to be submitted to the volleyball gym preferably complete with you wearing your cheerleader uniform and having your own cheer for try-out. See you there! (^_-)-☆."

And in that said form, the following is written:

Name: Sugawara Koushi  
Yr & Class: Third year, class 4  
Club (if there's any): Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club - Vice Captain

Yep. That is indeed a good idea. Their team needs more motivation. Yep nothing is wrong with that. Really nothing seriously wrong with that BUT ONLY IF the one who joined is NOT A CERTAIN ASH-BLOND ANGEL, who is Karasuno's vice-captain, setter and most of all Daichi's crush! That's where everything is so wrong.

Daichi's blush intensified. He crumpled the said paper, stuffed it inside his pocket and went straight towards Suga's direction, who mind you, is still standing in the middle with his oh so innocent smile.

"Suga can we talk about this---" Daichi trailed off as he threw a jacket over Suga's shoulder and drag him off the court and towards the locker rooms with a big blush on his face.

Suga threw his team a peace sign and a wink which is returned by a thumbs up from Noya and Ennoshita, Tanaka wiggling his eyebrows while snickering with Hinata, Narita and Kinnoshita, Asahi blushing in the background with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima looking deadpan as always and Kageyama looking at his captain and vice-captain's retreating back confused as to what's happening.

Suga may not be a genius when it comes to volleyball but he can be devious in and out of the court especially when it comes to his super dense captain.

Mission Completed.

(^_-)-☆

**********************************

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygosh!! What have I done! But sorry not sorry.. XD
> 
> Thanks to altanoix in tumblr for allowing me to write this great idea and also with the great art!!! I'm so happy!!! Check out her tumblr for more of her wonderful arts...  
> (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
